1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire with improved handling and stability and traction performance, as well as improved uneven wear-resistant performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At shoulder portions of a tread of a pneumatic tire, uneven wear is likely to occur. In particular, in the case of the pneumatic tire provided with a row of blocks at the shoulder portion, such uneven wear called toe-and-heel wear is likely to occur. For example, as the pneumatic tire provided with the row of blocks at the shoulder portion, the pneumatic tire disclosed in the Patent Document 1 (Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-32818, FIG. 1) is known.